Heartbroken
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: “No regrets. Why would I regret the most amazing time of my life so far? You lifted me up in your arms but no matter how hard you let me fall, I still loved you… xxx” This is right after Edward leaves her : ONE SHOT


**A/N: WASSUP!!!!!! :D ahaha! You know the drill!! R&R! :]**

I cried and cried on that forest floor, wishing that he would come back…but he never would. After all, he himself had said that it would be as if he never existed. I personally find that stupid. I mean come on! Did he really think that he would be able to make me forget him so easily? I half snorted half cried at the thought.

Eventually, I got myself off of the dirt floor and started walking home. I felt numb. Not the kind of numb where you can't feel your arm or something, but the kind of numb where you don't think anything could hurt you anymore than you have been. I was faintly aware of the fact that I had entered my home and I was walking up the stairs to my room. I stared at my bed. It was so obvious. How could he not know?

The sheets were strewn about my bed, just like I had left it that morning. I hesitantly went towards my bed. One breath is all it took to confirm my fear. His scent was still there. I shook slightly, but no tears came. I turned around facing my desk and didn't give it another thought.

I got on my computer and turned it on. It slowly turned on and I started clicking down the little popup windows. I was usually annoyed with those things, but this time I was grateful for the distraction. As I shot down the last one, I opened a window and typed in Google. It loaded to the page and I waited patiently. I was in no hurry to get this task done. When it finally loaded (to my dismay), I started typing in the box. 'Heartbroken,' I typed. I pressed enter (rather hesitantly) and I waited for it to load.

When it did, it showed me links of random things like therapy and stuff. I shook my head. No therapist could help me with this problem. WHat would I say? _"Hi I'm Isabella Swan and my boyfriend and his family were vampires. Last year a stadistic vampire tried to track me and kill me. Not to mention on my 18th birthday, my boyfriend's brother tried to kill me because of a papercut, causing my boyfriend to leave me." _However, I came across this website that said something promising, I clicked on it. Unfortunately, it was just a comment website for MySpace and stuff. I was about to close it when something caught my eye. One of the comments said _"When you said that we were going to be together forever, I thought you meant until we died. I guess forever isn't as long as it used to be…is it?" _

I had to snort at that. It was too ironic. He said he would never change me. End of story. For him, forever is eternity. For me, it's probably about 80 years. I sighed and continued to scroll through them. I was bored and heartbroken. What else can I do? However the more I looked through them, the more I realized these were exactly how I felt.

"_Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about." _As if I could try not to.

"_It's amazing how you can still care for someone when you know they don't care for you…../3" _How true…

"_Sick of crying… tired of trying yea I'm smiling, but inside I'm…dying" _Definitely how I'm going to be like at school…

"_If you really love something, set it free. If it comes back, its yours. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be." _That's…comforting.

"_Someone asked me if I missed you. I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and walked away. Then I whispered, 'So much.'" _That's what I'm goig to do at school tomorrow.

I scrolled through the rest, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, and sometimes just silently agreeing. When I came to the last one, I realized it related to me the most.

"_No regrets. Why would I regret the most amazing time of my life so far? You lifted me up in your arms but no matter how hard you let me fall, I still loved you… xxx" _

That was when the pain set in.

**A/N: Hey hey heyyy! :D im baaack :P miss me? Good. I've been doing a lot of one shots lately and its made me PROUD! Haha :] well please review!!!**


End file.
